Redemption
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: COMPLETE & REVISED Sirius has one last thing to do before he can move on after the final confrontation with Bellatrix in the Ministry... say goodbye to Harry. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Any similarities to copyrighted characters/material, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other entities holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or films has not endorsed this story. No connection is implied or should be inferred and no galleons, sickles and knuts are being made from this story. (Or dollars).**

A/N: This is exactly the same story as the original 'Redemption' but revised as I kept picking up mistakes I had made while browsing through word one day.

_Dedicated to** Danielle Sciortino **for her unconditional love and support for all of my writing dreams._

REDEMPTION

His gray eyes were gently closed; he realized that sight would never be the individual sense that explained the breathtaking peacefulness sweeping through every limb in his body. He could smell the perfumed scent of roses around him. Every ache, pain, sorrow and worry he had ever felt in his life had been blown away from these few by laying down quietly upon a divan that dissolved everything opposed to happiness.

He arose slowly and silently, sitting still on the smooth silk settee. He could hear the rush of nearby water and could almost smell the crispiness move stealthily through his skin; by his will he would not disallow it; the feeling was so cool and clean.

With his eyes remaining shut, he followed these aquatic sounds, stopping just before what he felt as the very edge. A clear kind wind swept through his hair and he welcomed it; the winds of old times had never been as friendly.

He didn't want to open his eyes and have his surroundings revealed; he was concerned that it would ruin all his newfound tranquility. However, having been a noble Gryffindor student through his previous untimely life, he dared to overcome this fear; valiantly and gently he opened his eyes.

The sight before him was so shockingly beautiful that inexorable tears streamed down his face. What was this place? No environment on earth would ever compare. He could not begin to describe this beauty. The exquisite flora and fauna intertwined into one extravagant paradise.

He peered through his reflection in the water. He was not a vain man but he found a miraculous image.

Gone were the over-aged lines that once marked his face, gone too were the heavy shadows beneath his eyes, the tardiness of his once unclean hair and the shabbiness of his unjustified prisoner clothing.

For Sirius Black, now looked at himself as a new man, a young carefree spirit, free of injustice and betrayal, robed in illuminating white. His face bore signs of happiness and liberation – yet mystery and grief still swirled within the grayness of his eyes.

_My godson…. What is going to happen to Harry?_

The thought brushed his mind as he reminisced about the godson he had left behind; they sounded as though they were pounding _into_ his mind – but by how much could that be probable, if at any at all?

In the distance he could hear the beating of hooves racking in his brain at a coordinated timely pace; they constantly reminded him of a friend from long ago, and yet they sounded too near and around to be true….

Then, before he knew what was happening, a pair of antlers had pronged against his back and he landed straight into the waist-deep water in front of him, submerging entirely into its aquatic depths.

He arose to the surface to amazingly find that he was still dry. He assessed the water, feeling its liquid smoothness, but it did nothing to his skin. He realized that wherever he went now, and wherever he was currently, not even the purity of water could affect him. He turned around to see what had pushed him in and found a magnificent glowing white stag by the water's edge alongside a glorious golden swan.

Sirius leapt out of the water, transforming into a shabby black dog and pounced against the stag. The swan stood behind and happily watched them playfully wrestle in those uniting moments.

All too soon, Sirius remained keen to see his best friends and transformed back from the dog he had been.

"Hello Sirius…." came a friendly familiar female voice.

He turned his head in her direction and where once stood the swan was now a beautiful young woman, with dark red hair and mystique emerald eyes.

He was at such a loss of words that all he could do was smile. Lily Potter was more beautiful than he had ever remembered her. He then looked back at the stag and saw its antlers slowly recline back into his head, its nose becoming smaller, its legs becoming human hands and legs….

Within seconds, the stag had altered back into James Potter.

"Padfoot." James nodded, a broad smile etched across his face.

"Prongs." Sirius nodded back. Then without a further moment wasted, he embraced James and Lily with feelings of utter and blissful content.

---

"Her spell hit me and I fell backwards into the curtain." Sirius explained as he finished telling James and Lily of his final duel with Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries.

James shook his head, "Never did really like your family mate."

Finally Sirius remembered what he had been burning to tell James since he had died, "It was Pettigrew!" he yelled suddenly and out of order, "It was Pettigrew who betrayed you that night. Betrayed you all to Voldemort and-"

"….and framed you," finished Lily, "we know Sirius, we know. We're also aware however, that he is in debt to Harry..."

"….which will _eventually_ prove beneficial," James concluded slyly, "Indeed I too hate our ratty 'friend' but even with _him_ there is hope."

"Wouldn't count on it." muttered Sirius.

James sighed resolutely as though he had been expecting this but not looking forward to it. "If there's one thing Harry's miraculous survival taught us all those nights ago Padfoot, it's that there is _always_ hope. Never lose face in that."

"Harry…." whispered Sirius to himself as his thoughts ventured in return to his godson. He looked towards James and Lily, "How do you do it? In comparison to you both, I have been here a flicker in time and I cannot hold back the pain in knowing that it'll be forever till I see him again."

"Oh Sirius he feels the same," Lily told him, "You should have seen him – he was, and remains, devastated. He can't understand how to move on without you."

"_You still see him_?" asked Sirius, "How? When? Can we go see him now? I know you understand the pain I have when I realized I never got to say good-bye…. please?"

James placed a hand on Sirius shoulder, "Of course mate. Tonight. As soon as Harry's asleep, we'll go."

---

It had been another one of those dreaded, temperature record hot days in Privet Drive, but as the residents all bargained for overly priced air conditioners that night, a small thin fifteen year old boy named Harry Potter beat them all dumbstruck by completely covering himself in bed with thick blankets – for he had never felt so the opposite…. so cold.

It had all happened in a matter of minutes. From having worn a thin-sleeved shirt and boxers before bed, Harry had now changed into pajamas, with a lousy long warm sweater overall and a nasty pair of ugly woolen socks. He couldn't help it – he had been absolutely shivering. But why tonight though - why on such a _warm_ night - was he _freezing_?

Harry lay fast asleep in his small bed cuddled up tightly under the blankets, unaware that the rapid deduction in temperature was due to the invisible visitors in his bedroom. His parents and godfather.

Ghosts indeed, were an icy shower to sustain, but spirits from the heart were as cold as the love they bore for the person whom they were visiting. And Harry's equal love for them back only made their spirits icier and solid.

"Go talk to him." whispered Lily gently, "He'll hear you, you know. It might even reassure him. Who better can help Harry to understand his godfather's death…. then his godfather himself?"

Sirius turned to James who had his arm around Lily, "You go on," he encouraged too, "We'll wait here."

Sirius smiled warmly and walked over to Harry. His sleep look troubled and he wondered whether the boy was having a nightmare. He paternally placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright," Sirius eased him, "I'm here. And no matter what happens, I'll _always_ be here, right by your side, until the end of time when we will all meet again, when we are all united once more and nothing can tear us apart. But know this for now, that I never truly did leave you Harry, and I never will…"

He watched Harry's pale face form a smile and felt his duty reaching a fulfillment.

THE END


End file.
